Le secret de Dobby
by Anne-zu
Summary: Caché dans une salle secrète, un étrange autel, constitué en partie de chaussettes, à la gloire du Dieu qu'idôlatre Dobby, l'elfe de maison.Une amie et moimême avons constaté qu'il n'existait pas d'histoire d'amour en français avec Dobby. En voilà une.


Les deux yeux verts et globuleux observèrent prudemment les alentours. Les quelques elfes de maison présents dans les cuisines de l'école paraissaient affairés à leurs tâches. Oui, Dobby le savait, ils étaient tous bien trop assidus pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

Tout aussi discret que possible il avança jusque la grande armoire, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il fit tourner la lourde clé et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui, le laissant dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Il tâtonna quelques instants le fond de l'armoire et rencontra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. L'un à côté de l'autre, il s'agissait de deux petits trous ne devant pas faire plus d'un centimètre de diamètre, au fond desquels étaient gravés deux minuscules dessins. Dans l'un un lion et dans l'autre, un serpent.

Dobby y glissa respectivement son index et son majeur et, dans un grincement, la planche s'écarta, s'ouvrant sur un minuscule corridor où, lui-même, devant progresser accroupi pour ne pas se cogner le sommet du crâne.

Le chemin déboucha sur une petite porte que l'elfe de maison connaissait bien. Il s'aventurait de l'autre côté dès que cela lui était possible. Il s'agissait là de son havre de paix, son jardin secret, le lieu où il pouvait se retrouver seul avec son secret.

Il tourna la poignée et le battant s'ouvrit dans une plainte.

Dobby fit quelques pas et un large sourire fendit son visage. Ses gigantesques yeux brillaient d'une lumière d'émerveillement absolu.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se tenait l'autel qu'il avait lui-même érigé. Celui-ci était entouré de bougis qu'il allumait pour vénérer cette divinité, adorée de lui seul.

Son regard fureta le long des murs, agrandissant irrémédiablement la joie sur ses traits.

Ornant les parois de la pièce, en tout endroit, se trouvaient des photos de son Dieu. Harry Potter.

Il avait emprunté les appareils photos de certains élèves alors que ceux-ci étaient en cours pour poursuivre discrètement l'objet de son admiration. Evidemment, pour se punir, il avait été contraint de se frapper la tête à ou de se marteler les doigts à coups de casseroles. Mais, au final, la punition n'était rien en comparaison à la récompense.

Bien sûr, la majorité des photographies représentaient Harry Potter de dos, car Dobby avait toujours tenu à se montrer prudent, ne souhaitant être remarqué dans ses activités. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'il parvint à obtenir un cliché de face, et alors, c'était pour lui le comble du bonheur et de l'extase.

Il passait furtivement ses longs doigts osseux sur le visage animé et souriant du jeune homme et sentait son cœur s'emballait à vive allure. Mais bien vite il se retenait et retirer sa main. Non, il n'était pas digne de toucher, ne serait-ce que l'image de son dieu.

Il n'était qu'une créature sale et vile, un être impur, qui ne méritait pas d'avoir un ami tel que Harry Potter, qui n'aurait même pas dû avoir la permission de respirer le même air que lui.

Il allait falloir qu'il se punisse. Aucune souffrance ne serait jamais suffisante pour qu'il puisse se pardonner sa traîtrise. Comment osait-il ainsi voler des instants de son existence ? Insérer son merveilleux visage sur du papier ? Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Être détestable qu'il était !

Au centre de l'autel se trouvait une petite poupée. Dobby l'avait confectionnée lui-même à l'aide de chaussettes. Il avait pris grand soin à les coudre entre elles, afin de représenter au mieux l'objet de son admiration.

Les lunettes rondes, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux émeraude, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait tenté autant que possible d'être fidèle à l'original. Il avait cependant conscience qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, jamais il ne pourrait y parvenir.

Harry Potter était unique ! Harry Potter était merveilleux ! Harry Potter était une divinité ! Comment osait-il tenter de le représenter à l'aide de chaussettes !? _De chaussettes_ !?

Méchant Dobby !

Oui, l'elfe de maison avait depuis toujours admiré Harry Potter. Parce qu'il était le Survivant. Parce qu'il était celui qui avait réussi à détruire Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé.

Puis Dobby avait rencontré Harry Potter. Et alors, son adulation n'avait fait que grandir. Ce garçon, très certainement le plus admirable qui soit, il l'avait traité comme un égal, il lui avait offert son amitié. Jamais jusqu'alors, on n'avait daigné poser les yeux sur lui, tout du moins, non sans qu'un dégoût acerbe ne colore les iris de celui qui le fixait.

Et puis, c'était grâce à lui que l'elfe de maison avait pu obtenir sa liberté. Par la ruse du jeune sorcier, il avait été libéré du joug maléfique de Lucius Malfoy.

C'était pourquoi, au centre de l'autel, en plus de la poupée, se trouvait également une vieille chaussette rapiécée. Une chaussette qui signifiait tout pour Dobby. Elle avait été le symbole de sa liberté mais également le signe qu'un être merveilleux, divin à son sens, veillait sur lui.

Oh oui, plus que tout, l'elfe aimait Harry Potter. Plus encore, il l'adulait, l'adorait, le vénérait.

Parfois la nuit tombée, il se glissait discrètement dans le dortoir des Griffondors, jusque dans la chambre de Harry et s'installait devant son lit, pouvant le contempler en train de dormir des heures durant.

Lorsqu'il retournait ensuite dans sa cachette, il larmoyait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Non à cause des blessures qu'il était contraint de s'infliger pour s'être comporté aussi abjectement, mais parce qu'il aurait tout donné pour être un sorcier.

S'il avait pu être humain, alors, rien n'aurait réellement pu l'empêcher de se trouver auprès d'Harry Potter. Il aurait voulu être fort, pour pouvoir le protéger. Il aurait voulu être intuitif pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Il aurait voulu être doux pour pouvoir le consoler. Et plus qu'autre chose, il aurait voulu être beau pour pouvoir lui plaire.

Être humain, pour pouvoir être auprès de Harry, tous les jours, rire avec lui, pleurer avec lui, traverser les épreuves ensembles.

Il l'avait suffisamment observé, espionné. Il jalousait Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour avoir auprès du jeune homme la place que lui, vulgaire elfe de maison, ne pourrait jamais espérer avoir.

Il jalousait les jolies jeunes filles qui, peut-être, avaient une chance de le séduire.

Bien sûr, il se savait trop hideux, trop différent. Harry Potter et lui n'étaient même pas de la même race. Et pour lui, Dobby n'était très certainement qu'un être de plus. Non ! Il était son ami ! Et alors ? Le Survivant était une personne exceptionnelle, il pouvait avoir tous les amis qu'il souhaitait. Que lui importait un stupide elfe de maison ?

Dobby était torturé entre cette voix qui lui affirmait son absence d'importance et celle, la sienne, qui répétait qu'Harry Potter n'était pas comme les autres, et qu'il donnait une place essentielle à tous ses amis.

Mais le petit elfe savait que, même si cela était déjà beaucoup, ce ne serait jamais davantage. Il était une tierce personne dans l'existence du jeune sorcier. Alors que celui-ci occupait l'espace principal dans sa propre vie.

Il aurait tout fait pour lui plaire, tout fait pour le combler, pour l'aider.

Alors, il faisait de son mieux, écoutait, attendait, dans l'espoir de pouvoir accomplir un acte qui le rendrait exceptionnel aux yeux de son Dieu.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait volé les Branchiflores quand Harry était en quatrième année. Il voulait l'aidait. Avoir de l'importance pour celui qui comptait plus que tout. Plus que sa chaussette, plus que son beau pull-over, plus que la paye que lui versait le professeur Dumbledore. Oui, il aurait, sans la moindre hésitation, renoncé à tout cela pour être aimé d'Harry Potter.

C'était tellement étrange pour lui, tous ces sentiments. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir en éprouver un jour de tels. On lui avait appris que les elfes de maisons devaient obéir servilement à leurs maîtres, se montrer obséquieux jusque dans les punissions, et se châtier à la moindre faute.

Les seules émotions qui lui avaient jusqu'alors paru envisageables étaient la dévotion, la tristesse, la honte, la douleur et le vide. Un grand vide au centre du cœur.

Cet absolu néant lui semblait aujourd'hui empli par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry Potter. Sentiment bien plus douloureux encore que le sortilège Doloris que son ancien maître lui avait fait subir lorsque, par mégarde, il avait renversé un vase extrêmement précieux. Oui, cette douleur avait été abominable, mais passagère. Celle qui le rongeait lorsqu'il songeait à Harry Potter (soit, constamment) ne le quittait jamais. Pourtant, il n'aurait au grand jamais accepté d'y renoncer.

Il s'y accrocher comme un noyé tentant désespérément de saisir un tronc flottant. Parce qu'elle était douce-amère. Parce qu'elle lui donnait un peu la sensation d'être humain.

Il prit la poupée entre ses mains et la serra amoureusement contre sa joue.

Juste humain.


End file.
